A Whole New World formerly The New City
by mallratrebel
Summary: This new city brings happiness, pain and a variety of many emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ebony has more siblings than Java and Siva. _**

_**Zoot didn't die. **_

_**Amber's sister is found. **_

_**Brady has a sister on her dad's side.**_

_**Old mallrats return.**_

**_Ebony has a real soft sp_****_ot for someone like her little sister and the only person who really knows her secrets is her twin brother. _**

**_Java and Siva never died. _**

**_A cure can be found. _**

**_In this new city the mallrats will encounter more enemies than ever before._**

**_The Ecos were captured after the mallrats left them and now are the slaves of the ruling tribe._**

**_Ram had a partnership with the ruling tribe._**

**_Ram had a brother._**

**_The Mallrats meet a tribe like them. _**

**_A tribe worships the Mallrats._**

**_Ex Technos and Ex Chosen have joined up to attack the City but something in the shadows stops them._**

**_Two mallrats will be sold to the Mallrats. _**

**_Those who are supposed to be dead are just that_** _supposed to be_


	2. Chapter 2

New Character Back stories.

Solaris:

Martin's wife

Amber's sister

Solmary's mom

She is 20 years old

Leader of the Liberators.

BackStory:When the virus hit she was still in the city looking for Amber but then Solaris met this slave-selling tribe who captured her and brought to a new city where there sold her to a tribe called the Mongals. She broke out with fifteen of them gave their for them to get free and one was captured by a rival tribe, the other two started a tribe called the delicates. She then became a de facto leader of their little ragtag band then she led them to supposedly abandoned naval base only to find group of siblings living there. They soon made a tribe with her and two of the siblings as leaders. When Martin arrived she was ready to leave the tribe but stopped when she realized she had fallen in love with becaame pregnant with Solmary and they were married soon after she found out.

Martin

Thought to be dead.

Solmary and Brady's father

Solaris' husband

He is 21 years old

BackStory:(After everything that happened in series one) When he was lit on fire,He awoke to find himself in chains. He was sold to a tribe called the Mongals. He was set free by a girl who said that he was cute and wanted to bed with him so she led him to her apartment and then Martin knocked her then ran from the Mongals apartment complex and went towards the woods. While in the woods he came upon a naval base and tried to enter but the gates had been locked and he soon alerted the guards who then took him to their was allowed to stopped Solaris from leaving the tribe when he confessed his feelings to her and she confessed her feelings to were married soon after she found that she was pregnant. Is now a leader of the Liberators.

Solmary:

Solaris and Martin's child

Brady's sister

Amber's niece

Bray's niece

Baby Bray's cousin

She is 1 year old

Oak

Ebony,Java,Siva,Mahogany,Cess,Sprin,Pro's brother

Is one of the leaders on the espionage team.

He is well equipped in martial arts

He is 14

He is bisexual.

BackStory:He has been living in this city since before the virus hit because his father wanted the best for his children only three of them stayed with their dad and was living with his siblings in a naval base before solaris came and they started a tribe. He will fight anyone who talks about his is one of only three people who know about Java and Ram has a good realtionship with the Zodiacs. He has spied for his and their tribe on many little sister often accompanies him on missions.

Mahogany

Eboný,Java,Siva,Cess,Sprin,Pro,Oak's sister

She takes of Solmary when Solaris and Martin

She misses Ebony very much

Mahogany is 12

She knows something about Java and Siva that only Ram and Lex know about.

She knows about Java and Ram's babies because she was with them when they gave them to the Zodiacs

Backstoty:When the virus hit Mahogany had already been living in this city because her father wanted the best for his children. Only three of them stayed with was living with her three brothers and her sister when they came to a shelter, a naval base. She and siblings took refuge till one day this girl showed up with ten others to find refuge they accepted them and soon started a tribe. Mahogany has spied for the tribe on several occasions. She often goes along with her brother on spy missions.

Zach:

He and Jack are related.

He is a genius,proven before the virus.

He can fight very well.

Backstory:He escaped with Solaris from the slave camps of the tags along with Solaris when she goes scavengeing or remembers his family very well.

The Liberators:

This tribe is like the mallrats only they are less trusting of are now only led by Solaris and Martin since the other leader have been tribe just wanted to survive but soon got roped up into one freeing a whole tribe from the mongals. This tribe was the Zodiacs. They are allied with them

Character Backstory will be given before each chapter.


	3. Real Story Chapter 1

Location: Royal's food supply

''Solaris hurry up.'' Zack whispered in a worried tone.

''The Royal's are out ''saying hello to the poor people'',so relax.'' Solaris said to Zack.

''Yeah but if they catch us we are so dead'' Zack exclaimed

''Okay I'll hurry up''Solaris said.

''Good'' Zack sighed relived but still on alert.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: The Liberator tribe naval base

"When is Martin going to get back.'' Mahogany said as she fed Solmary

''I neither know nor care.'' Oak replied flippantly.

''Owww.'' Mahogany screamed.

''What's wrong with you.''Oak asked worried.

'' Solmary bit me.'' Mahogany replied.

'' A temper just like her parents'' Oak remarked jokingly

'' Her mother, Leader of the Liberators'' Mahogany responded to his joke.

''Her father, The great Zoot.'' Oak quipped to her response.

''I still cant believe he was Zoot.'' Mahogany said.

'' It just shows you that anyone can change for the better...'' Oak trailed off in deep thought about something.

''Or for the worse.'' Mahogany finished his sentence knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

''I'm going to get them back for what they did if its the last thing I do.'' Oak said scowling.

''You sound like Cess'' Mahogany said

''Whatever.'' Oak said as he walked off to another part of the naval base

'' Where are you going.''Mahogany called after him.

''To train.'' Oak yelled back.

''You just don't like being told you are like Cess.'' Mahogany yelled as he turned the corner and looked through the window pane to respond by stick out his tongue.

''Grow up.'' Mahogany yelled at him as he left from by the window pane.

''He's such a fruitcake.''Mahogany said to herself

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location:West beach.

''How dare he volunteer us for anchoring the ship.'' Lex gripped to Ram as they busy securing the ship

''I know,he does nothing but give orders'' Ram responded.

''I'm going to get back at him'' Lex grinned wickedly at him.

''What did he say about Java to Ruby .'' Ram asked.

''Oh nothing just that he was sorry Siva died but not that Java was.'' Lex lied playing with Ram's mind and emotions

''Do think we should tell them that Java and Siva aren't really dead.'' Ram asked worried about his wife in this new city.

''No not yet,Ebony will have skin us alive if she found we kept her sisters away from her.'' Lex answered.

''Is it right'' Ram asked still frustrated.

''Its no difference than what we did for Dal and Jet.'' Lex responded.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note,

I am working on the story. As a matter of fact I will a new chapter up by early next week.

A challenge to anyone. I want to make a story about tribe across the world. I will need help so if you like the idea please contact me at


	5. Real Story Chapter 2

Location:Fish Warehouse on the old East beach docks-Headquarters of the New Chosen Technos:

"Why are we in this infested rathole?"Gia, A former techno, asked in disgust as she picked up a piece of trash off the floor and scoffed at the stench.

"We are here because this is a test from the Great One, must be able to move forward with our plans in faith!"Thomas,A former lieutenant of the Chosen, crazily responded to her question.

"Why are we dealing with these nut jobs?" Gina asked herself looking at the crazed look in the Chosen eyes. She looked at them crossly before turning and focusing on what some of the lesser people in their newly merged tribe, were bringing in the loading area of the warehouse.

"Put those things over in that corner over there under that protective canopy!" Niko,A hard-faced looking techno, ordered the lesser ranking tribe members and the newly converted.

"Nikose I need to talk to you about something." Gina told Niko.

"Later when we are alone, we will talk about the deleted situation."He responded with finality.

"Is 18:00 hours good for you."Gina asked Niko after checking the time of her watch.

"Yes it is. I will find you after we come back from scouting the island."Niko said then left the building with 20 Chosen Technos trailing behind him.

* * *

Location: West Beach

"OK, what are we going to do?" Amber asked the tribe once everyone was seated in front of the fire

"We have to do something quick because our food supply is drastically dwindling." Salene told the other tribe members before Lex and Jay started their usual bickering.

"There must be deer or some kind animal that we can use for food in the woods over there." Jay suggested while pointing in the direction of the woods.

"How do you expect to hunt animals with two zappers which probably don't even work on animals." Lex remarked on Jay's suggestion.

"Correction, My zappers are perfect, human,animal, and plant tested." Ram declared proud of his weapons.

"I knew you were sick but you actually tested on animals and plants!" Ebony gave a voice to everyone's obvious disgust.

"Oh every techno supported it especially the commanders, isn't that right Jay." Ram responded laughing at the angry look on Jay's face and the shocked look on Amber's face.

"You actually supported the use of animals and plants as target practice?" Trudy asked Jay horrified.

"Well it was better than humans. We had no other choice." Jay responded trying to redeem himself in the eyes of the tribe.

"Oh well good night guys, I will be in the tent if you need me." Ebony interjected excusing herelf from the rest of the tribe.

"Wait Ebony I need to talk to you about something,alone" Salene said before Ebony could even get up from her seat.

"What now, mother?" Ebony replied obviously annoyed while still walking away slow enough for Salene to catch up to her.

"I know what you did to Ruby and I think you should aplogizeto her." Salene said.

"Why should I do that?" Ebony asked her getting up in her face.

"Because she never did anything to you!" Salene responded raising her voice at Ebony.

"Yes she did, she got pregnant with Slade's child and took him away from me." Ebony snapped back before lying down away from Salene leaving her standing there mad.

"UHH!"Salene shouted then stormed out of the tent.

* * *

Location: A unknown warehouse.

"How much time has past since we've last seen our friends and family?"A girl in a grayish suit with her long black hair flowing,said standing on a soapbox talking to four others who looked hopeless.

"Too long!" A boy with a tattoo of a animal shouted whle standing up.

"That is why we must go after the one who imprisoned us on this wrertced island."The girl told them euthnicassly.

"How, The Guardian is no where near here?" A girl with pink makeup and red feathers in her hair asked while stating the speedbump of distance in the plan for revenge.

" Oh no, he is here in cages guarded by some prison guard tribe wearing weird makeup." The girl said with a hungry gleam in her eye.

"When did you see this, Danni?" The girl asked.

"Two days ago when I went scouting for some food." Danni responded

"Well then let's go find that piece of rubbish and give him what he's asking been asking for." The girl shouted.

"Let's make him see Zoot again!"The boy yelled with anxious anger in his voice.

"He will be the Guardian of Hell after we get thorough with him!" The girl said with her eyes blazing bright.

"Then it's settle tomorrow we'll attack his prison and capture him." Danni before going to another part of the warehouse leaving the ohters talking amongst themselves.


	6. Real Story Chapter 6

Location: An abandoned storage building in the heart of the new island.  
"Siva, did you hear that explosion, It sounds like the Technos and my darling Ram." Java told Siva with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Java that's most likely some unruly kids cutting up outside." Siva replied rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Siva, you can't tell me that you don't want to see Lex and have a night of unbridled love again with him and see that slag of a sister that adore so much"Java responded back before walking to a corner of the abandoned building that she and Siva were currently occupying and lying down on a mat.

"Java you need to leave all of those sordid things in the past. where they belong." Siva told her sister whilst looking at the ceiling of the building.

"Do you think Mahogany,Oak,Cess,Sprin,and Pro would leave all of those "sordid things" in the past?" Java said rising from her mat and looking at Siva in disgust.

"No they would want those sordid things in their forefront so they could be just as bitter as you are." Siva snapped back at her.

"Who do you think you are talking me, you useless cow."Java responded,clenching her fists tightly look as though she were ready to fight.

"Useless, how was I was useless when I made sure that you and everybody ate untill you were full and Ebony was made queen by being used by Zoot and his buddies." Siva said looking at her sister hard in the eye with an unspoken challenge.

"I don't have any recollection of that." Java said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"I'm sure, now get out of my face." Siva snapped at her sister who looked at her with bewilderment and rage in her eyes.

"Very well little sister." Java relented before sulking away.

-0-

"Solaris come here quickly!" Zack yelled to Solaris who had been on the top floor of the naval base.

"What is it Zack?"Solaris asked while running full speed down the two flights of stairs.

"Uma is saying that she has seen a new tribe on the beach camping out and that the Redias are looking like there getting ready to raid." Zack answered looking worried.

"Well i've been itching for a good fight and who better to give it to me besides the Redias!" Solaris responded with glee.

"Solaris have you forgotten that only you,Maghony,Oak,Uma,Fris,Pyre,and I are here at the base, there is no way in the world that we will be able to take on the Redias without Martin and the others."Zack replied looking at Solaris as though she was crazy.

"We can always ask the Hyenas and the Menaces to help us, I mean they hate the Redias just as much as we do."Solaris told him while sitting down in a chair

"Why would they help us?" Zack asked, doubt etched across his face.

"Because they hate the Redias as much as we do." Solaris said before getting up and going upstairs.

"I don't know why I bother!" Zack exclaimed before walking away leaving Uma sitting in the room all by herself looking dumbfounded.


End file.
